The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Brown Sugar’.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made in 2008 by the Inventor in Hantay, France. An unnamed and unpatented proprietary hybrid plant of Heuchera sanguinea was used as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Brown Sugar’ in 2010 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in Hantay, France in 2011. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.